At present, a customer can place an order for goods and/or services using an online transaction or phone call where the goods and/or services may be subsequently picked up or obtained at a merchant location. However, when the customer arrives at a designated location and picks up the ordered product (e.g., such as an order for food from a specific restaurant), the customer has to verbally identify himself by conversing with a salesperson to give a name, credit card number, order number, or some other identification information. In other instances, the customer must be physically present at the location where the order was placed and listen for his name to be called to receive delivery of the ordered good. In both of these types of scenarios, interaction with a salesperson is required and can prove to be a time consuming process. Specifically, the process most often requires waiting and/or standing in a line to communicate with the salesperson.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for preparing and delivering an ordered product upon detecting a customer presence.